Actuators are traditionally a mechanical art. Most actuators contain valves, springs, and pivoting elements that move the valves. One of the problems with mechanical actuators is that parts of the mechanical actuators have a tendency to wear down. When the springs become less elastic and the pivoting joints become worn, the valves cease to operate in an efficient manner. An actuator with fewer moving parts would tend to outlast the traditional mechanical actuators.
Recently, a need has developed for actuators that are extremely small. For instance, through rapid advancement in the miniaturization of essential elements such as inertial measurement units, sensors, and power supplies, Micro Air Vehicles (MAVS) have been developed. These MAVs are being designed to be as small as 15 centimeters. Mechanical actuators at such a small size are extremely unwieldy and unreliable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,828,890 and 6,876,284 are directed to magnetically actuated valves and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference, although not all teachings therein are considered prior art for the invention disclosed herein. Also among the prior art are alternative actuators, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,343 to Pischinger.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.